


Promises Kept

by shinysylver



Series: Fic a Day in May [5]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Semi-Public Sex, but mickey really doesn't mind, relating to the blowjob promise mickey made ian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-06
Updated: 2014-05-06
Packaged: 2018-01-23 18:05:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1574687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinysylver/pseuds/shinysylver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian takes a quick blowjob break with Mickey in the club bathroom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Promises Kept

**Author's Note:**

> This is set sometime in season 4 and references the blowjob promise that Ian extracted from Mickey. Because of that this could be considered mildy dubious consent, although I fully believe that Mickey is into the blowjob as well.

Ian pushed Mickey through the bathroom door and straight into the first available stall. Several men grinned knowingly at them as they passed, but Ian didn't care. The only thing on his mind was how good Mickey's mouth was going to feel on his dick. 

"Someone's in a hurry," Mickey muttered as Ian shoved him against the wall of the stall and pressed a quick kiss to his lips.

"I have to get back out there," Ian said. He stepped back from Mickey and pushed his gold shorts down just far enough to pull his dick out. He was already hard and had been for a while. Between the loud music pounding a rhythm through his body as he danced and Mickey's eyes glued to him the whole night, he was lucky he hadn't shot off in his pants. 

"Commando, huh?" Mickey asked. His eyes were pasted to Ian's dick, but he wasn't making a move to do anything with it.

Ian gave himself a rough stroke. "You promised."

Mickey smirked and dropped to his knees. "I did, didn't I?"

Any possible response left Ian's mind when Mickey dove onto his dick, taking half of him into his hot mouth. He didn't waste any time and immediately began bobbing his head up and down. Mickey took in more of Ian each time until he had swallowed him all the way to the root. 

Ian moaned as the head of his dick scraped against Mickey's throat. It was an amazing feeling that none of the other men he'd slept with had been able to do. Mickey may have only given a handful of blowjobs, usually preferring to fuck, but he was a fast learner and didn't have much of a gag reflex. It hadn't taken him long to figure out how to deep throat Ian's sizable dick. 

Mickey swallowed, making his throat contract and massage Ian's cock, before pulling back and repeating the process. Ian had been on edge for too long and almost immediately he felt his balls tightening up. 

"Fuck yeah," Ian groaned, running his hand through Mickey's hair and yanking once to warn him that he was about to come. Mickey moved until only the head of Ian's dick was still in his mouth, but didn't pull back entirely as Ian came in hot spurts.

When Ian was done, he grabbed at Mickey and pulled him up into a kiss. He loved the bitter taste of his come in Mickey's mouth. 

"My turn?" Mickey asked, fiddling with his belt.

"Sorry." Ian pulled up his shorts. "My break's over."

Mickey gestured at the bulge in his pants. "What the fuck am I supposed to do with that?"

"I get off in two hours," Ian said. "If you're good I'll make sure you do too."

Mickey glared at him. "I'm never good."

Ian laughed and gave Mickey another quick kiss before opening the stall. "Two hours."

"Yeah, yeah," Mickey muttered, following behind him. "You better make it worth my time."

"Don't I always?"

Ian didn't wait for an answer, diving back into the crowd and moving to the music. He felt Mickey's eyes following him the rest of the night.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments and kudos are much appreciated.
> 
> You can find me on Tumblr at [shinysylver](http://shinysylver.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
